Miss Fortune/Trivia
General * Miss Fortune's twin pistols are named after . ** They can be seen in the game's Mac version launch trailer, together with a poster of Miss Fortune herself. * is named after and references . * Miss Fortune is the third champion to have her price reduced twice (the others being and ) and the second to include a joke animation on release (the other being ). * Miss Fortune is the second champion (the first one being ) to have the longest line of 11 skins including the Classic one. * While sharing the same last name and name pun, is not to be confused with from . Lore * Sarah taking the name 'Miss Fortune' for bounty hunting references the old sailor myth that women on ships brought... misfortune. ** Her given name Sarah שרה means "Lady, Princess" in Hebrew, from proto-Semitic arrat < root ɬ-r-r "to rule".The Semitic Languages. Ed. Weninger. p. 93, 155, 492 * Miss Fortune's first shipmate is called Rafen. * Miss Fortune is based on many , especially & . * Miss Fortune's background resembles from . * were forged by her mother for , who later killed Sarah's family and destroyed the pistols. ** Sarah later rebuilt them, became 'Miss Fortune', and finally avenged her family years later (but didn't truly die) Quotes ; * }} references "Fortuna favet fortibus" (Latin: ' ') * }}, }}, }}, and }} reference from . * In French localization, her taunt references . * In Brazilian localization, ("Keep walking") referencing from (both are voiced by Maíra Góes) ; * }} references , most likely the cover featured in the Titanfall 2 Trailer. Skins ; * She resembles from . * She might be referencing from by . ; * She references fought by . * She shares this theme with: ** ; * became two . * The banner in the background is the emblem. ** This could mean that Miss Fortune and her men are looking for . * One of the men in the background bears some resemblance to . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * She references a . * She resembles from . * became two from . * ** The background is a reference to and at night. ** A banner with can be seen next to a neon sign reading 多兰武器坊 (Chinese: 'Doran Weapon Workshop') ** Another neon sign with a picture of reads 'Only (yuan)' referencing the Storm's Fury's 'only US$ a minute' joke. * She shares this theme with: ** . ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** * She is leaning on a plush. * There are multiple related objects in the splash art. ** The wrapping on the present to the left contains poros. ** A poro can be seen on the christmas tree above Miss Fortune. ** A poro can be seen licking a stamp with mustache. *** The mustache indicates she received her from . ; * can be seen in the background of her splash art (as well as a mug shot of in the wanted poster). * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She references . * became two sawed-off double barrel shotguns. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She was inspired by 'vyxil' and 'momobucket''s artwork (which has been deleted by the user). * can be seen in the background. * Her hat resembles . ** Interestingly, almost all chroma pallet swaps are similar to the attire colours of the Super Mario plumbers. * became two . * Her bubble gum references . * Her basic attacks particle effects reference games. * When she dies she blinks out of existence, referencing . * Her references . * She has a strapped to her hip (the buttons are reversed). * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** The trophy in her splash art resembles glove. ** ; * This is her during and after Burning Tides, having 'killed' and starting to purge Bilgewater of those loyal to him. * Rejected names for this skin include 'Sarah Fortune', 'Baroness Fortune', 'Queen Fortune' and 'Mistress Fortune'.Dev: On Naming Skins * She was inspired by (also known as Bonny) and from the . * When she shoots an and blows it a kiss, referencing 'death'. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * , , , and can be seen in the background, each holding a (the Blind Monk's is flipped and the Lady of Luminosity's features a sticker). * became two ( 'Shock' and 'Shower'). * fires coconuts. * Her artwork and her reference taking a . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She references the genre of . * She's accompanied by the twin familiar spirits Boki and Baki. ** They are the embodiment of her desire for revenge covered by a playful facade. ** They assist her while homeguarding, recalling and ulting. *** She has new idle and ult animations. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** . *** She is second in command on the team consisting of , , and . ; * This is the first Ultimate tier skin that is not . This is due to the skin being lower quality than the rest during release, resembling more a Legendary skin with multiple high-quality chroma skins. *During the game, you’ll have four different exosuits to choose from—Scarlet Fair, Zero Hour, Starswarm, and Royal Arms. Whenever you’re at your fountain, a UI will pop up and you’ll have the option to switch exosuits to fit whatever mood you’re in. ** : Built by MF from her father’s blueprints, this highly-modified suit sports S.F. Particle Cannons that fire a rotating barrage of bullets, antimatter tank shells, missiles, and antipersonnel flak discharges. ** : A gravity-resistant exosuit and so-called ‘black hole gun.’ Fires spheres of super-condensed dark matter. ** : A banned exosuit that utilizes creatures born from exploding suns to melt MF’s enemies. ** : Capable of wiping out an entire fleet with its rapid-fire antimatter warheads, only a few of these suits were ever produced due to their immense destructive power. * She has a bounty of CU$62,680,959,387. * She has claimed the bounty (CU$700,000) of Captain Charles Watanabe from the Royal Space Military for crimes of desertion and military vessel theft. Fortune wanted him for personal reasons, but didn't mind the reward. * She plays a part of her theme song when she dances. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** Relations * Miss Fortune hired to rob warehouse while also tipping off about it. ** Both men acted as a massive distraction so that she could make final preparations to land the killing blow on . * Between Burning Tides and Shadow and Fortune, Miss Fortune is purging of all those loyal to after the power vacuum his 'death' caused (she is sure she can make Bilgewater prosper if the people are united under her banner) ** At one point before 'death', him and Miss Fortune struck an uneasy truce in order to fight off the Harrowing, right on the shores of the Serpent Isles, in 'The Battle of Knife Straits'. *** They were successful (despite heavy casualties and their combined fleet scattering), while farther south managed to fight off the rest of the undead. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Snowdown Showdown